Bittersweet Colleagues
by Dr Hermione Granger
Summary: Hermione Granger is the most recognized surgical resident, loving her profession more and more. Everything counted when she thought about it. But does it all come crashing down when Dr. Harry Potter arrives, or is there something more? H/Hr Rated: MA
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, so please do not sue me. I merely own the plot and characters you do not recognize as JK Rowling's brilliant work. We owe this fan fiction I made to her. Honor her.

Hermione Granger had never heard of the wizarding world, and never got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had grown up an ordinary Muggle, had regular friends, but never knew anything beyond it. In her world there was only medicine, and doing the best you can. Hermione became a successful surgeon at the age of twenty, with her advanced mind she flew by classes and graduated early, best of her class year. She had followed her parents foot steps going into the field of medicine as her parents where dentists, having their own practice in the city of London. Hermione had just begun her surgical residency three months back, and prospered in the area. A day ago Hermione was told by one of her attendings that a new surgical resident was starting their first day here, and that she was suppose to show him around. Listening to her attending she wrote down the tasks she would have to do for this new resident, named Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was an ordinary Muggle, but was famous because of his parents. His parents where very well known doctors in London, his mother Lily was brilliant neurosurgeon and his father, James, was the top cardiac surgeon known. He followed his parents foot steps after his parents died of an undiscovered disease, when he was still studying at Cambridge. He was starting his first day at Belldings Hospital, as a surgical resident, his alarm clock going off at four in the morning. After a rushed morning he left the house at 5:30, Harry arrived at the hospital at 5:53, he fixed his shirt that now looked at a bit ruffled from his still slightly wet body from the shower. He cleaned himself up and put on his blazer over his neatly ironed long sleeve collard shirt. Harry briskly walked in threw the hospital's doors, and stood there for a moment looking around at the place, it looked like a good facility, but he thought it could be better.

Hermione was on her way down to the main entrance of the hospital to meet Dr. Potter for the first time, in her light blue colored smocks and a white lab coat over them. Automatically she saw the man with scruffy black hair and was dress professionally, she sighed to herself because she didn't know how to act towards him. Though coming down the stairs she thought, _just act professional, act professional, come on Hermione you must act professional._ Lightly enough Hermione walked up to him and said in a regular professional voice, "Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded, "And you are?"

"Hermione Granger, I'm going to be showing you around today. Now if you want to, you can follow me to the residents' locker room." She said turning around with her lab coat flowing behind her.

Harry quickly followed her, but made a snide remark, "This is a well functioning hospital, very well organized, but I think I've seen better."

Hermione on the other hand swiftly turned back around, and stopped him, "I don't care if you think you better than all of us. Just because your parents make you look good, doesn't give you the right to down grade this hospital. I don't know you well, but from what I can tell right here is that you're self absorbed and careless. I don't stand for carelessness, doctor." She paused for a moment looking at his expression, which had now turned into a smirk. Then continued, "I'm not a nurse either, I am your equal, if you treat me as such, I'll treat you the same way."

"If I was self absorbed, why would I go into the field of medicine?" Harry said contradicting her and smugly smiled.

"We're not starting on the right foot, not that I care. Just shut up and we'll go get your ID from security." Hermione said sternly and turned back around, then started walking again. _'He's an arse, thinking that he's better than everyone else because he's parents where well known', _Hermione thought to herself.

It was silent walk down to security and to get Harry some work smocks, but Hermione didn't relatively want to know anymore than she did about him. And decided she wasn't going to try and make friends with him, since he made the snide remark about the hospital. To her, he was someone that she just wanted to avoid working with at any possible moment, she didn't want anything to do with him. When they had gotten into the locker room Hermione, grabbed her pager and put it on her waist. Without a word to Harry she walked out of the room so he could change into his smocks, and she needed a moment without him there. Sighing to herself, she looked into the hallway for a second or two when her pager started beeping. At the very moment Harry had came out of the room and heard her pager beeping. Hermione looked at her pager and read it to herself, as Harry looked over her shoulder trying to read it.

"Come on, we've got to get down to the A and E." Hermione said briskly walking to the elevator, and Harry followed her, she pressed the first floor button. The elevator doors closed and they stood there waiting for the doors to open, so they could see what was going on, twenty-five seconds later they did. Hermione had ran over to the front desk, putting the palms of her hand on the counter top to stop herself. "What's coming in?" She said quickly.

"A car crash patient, ran into a bollard. Male, only one in the car." The nurse said covering the phone, then hung it up. "Ambulance is two minutes out."

"Right, thank you." Hermione ran to the emergency entrance, and put on a trauma gown and gloves, as Harry did the same thing, just going along with what she was doing.

"So this is all we're getting right now?" He said.

"Shut it, Potter. This isn't the time."

"Ooo, aggressive are we now Dr. Granger."

"I said shut..." Hermione was about to finish her sentence, but trailed off at the sound of a siren, and rushed out to meet it.

The ambulance stopped quickly at the entrance, and the back doors opened, a paramedic climbing out and pulling the stretcher out with another medic. "Greg Villiteo, 37, sustained injury to the collar bone, hypertension. Crushed ribs, and deep puncture wounds."

Hermione nodded and took the patient from there, the paramedics left, and Harry, Hermione, two nurses where the only one down there at the moment. Mr. Villiteo was a severely injured man and from what Hermione already saw he would need a lot of stitches and most likely surgery. She would rather not work with Harry, but if it was necessary she would do it, and this was one of those moments. Along with the team she had they wheeled Mr. Villiteo into a trauma room. "Ten of morphine." She said clearly to the nurse, who quickly injected the medicine into the man.

Harry was surprised at the rate Hermione was working, he knew she was serious about her job, when she defended the hospital. He was just standing there watching her, watching her like he didn't know exactly what to do.

Looking up Hermione saw Harry just standing there as she was the one helping the patient, "Are you a doctor or not, Potter. If stand corrected I believe you have your doctorate and went to medical school. Now stop standing there and help me!"

Harry came out his dazing thought when Hermione started yelling at him, and grabbed gauze to help stop the bleeding on the man's side. _'She didn't have to yell at me like that,_' Harry thought, and took a needle from a cabinet after he fairly well stopped the bleeding. After injecting it he started stitching, then started to tend to the man's leg which was also bleeding quite profusely.

Hermione was checking their patient over and decided he did need surgery for his broken ribs and the blood that was going into his lungs, "We need to get him into the theatre, Sheryl, go book an OR, now. I don't care if they're all booked Get me an OR. Now!"

One of the nurses nodded and ran out of the room and went to the nurses' station and started phoning people so they could clear an operating room. Hermione getting impatient, now that Harry had finished his stitches on the man's leg, she started wheeling him out of the trauma room. "Which OR?" She half-shouted enough, but not too loud.

"Three!"

Hermione and Harry rushed Mr. Villiteo into the elevator and pressed the second floor button, as some of her interns started helping them into the operating room. Hermione had left the gurney and entered the preparation room, as Harry did after he put the patient in position. "I hope you know how to work in surgery." She said putting on a surgical cap, and a mask, then began washing her hands thoroughly.

"In fact I do know how to work in an operating theatre, Dr. Granger." Harry said doing the same process.

"Glad to hear."

"Yes you are, aren't you."

"I don't need your cheek right now, Dr. Potter, we are professionals. So act as such."

"Oh certainly Dr. Granger. Anything for you." He said sarcastically, and smiled under his mask, knowing that she couldn't see it. Or could she?

"Wipe that smile off your face." Hermione said just knowing he was smiling, she rolled her eyes, and finished washing her hands. She walked over to the doors and it opened, and she entered the sterile operating room, feeling confidence filling her, even though she knew that Harry would be in there with her. A moment later Harry came out meeting her again, and the two where dressed in surgical gowns and gloves, the two of them walked to each side of the table. Certainly she wasn't going to let Harry take lead of this patient's life, besides he was only there because today he was doing what she was doing.

Taking a look at Mr. Villiteo's pale body, Hermione took a deep breath, and determined in her mind what she had to do. After a second she sorted everything out and said, "Scalpel."

The instrument was put into her gloved hand, and she cut into his torso smoothly. Just below the sternum, Hermione continued deeper until she reached the left lung and had to squirt a bit of water on it so she could find where the opening was. Sure enough there was a spot where it bubbled as the water found it's way down. But Mr. Viliteo was going into cardiac arrest because of his crushed ribs, Harry had definitely took notice in it.

"We need to get his ribs back in place," He said when he looked at the heart monitor.

"I know, do it. I'm still trying to find where the blood is going into his lungs." Hermione said squirting water in different places trying to look for bubbles to signify where the tear was.

Harry nodded, "Scalpel," He said with firmness in his voice, and made another incision into the man's chest. Quickly enough Harry got the ribs back into place, well one of them at is. He still had another to go, Hermione on the other hand was still looking for the opening. She finally found it with a sigh of relief, and fixed the tear. Feeling accomplished she started stitching her incision, accurately and steadily. Looking at Harry's work she thought he was doing fine, after she finished her stitching, Hermione looked at the heart monitor Villiteo's heart rate was drastically low even after Harry finished both ribs and closed. The heart stopped, "Code blue, get the crash cart! Charge to 300!" Hermione said firmly, she wasn't going to let this patient die.

The cart was brought over immediately, "Charged."

"Clear!" She said, Harry moved his hands from the table, as he was giving compressions to the patient. Hermione pressed the defibrillator and a jolt of electricity went through the patient's body. She waited for a response, none came.

"Charge 350." Hermione said repeating the process and waited for another response, the heart had restarted. Sighing in relief, she put the paddles back. Seeing that the heart was beating again, and the surgical team where the ones to take Mr. Villiteo to a room, Hermione took off her gloves, gown, mask, and cap. Harry quickly followed behind her, and walked out of the operating room along her side.

"You did a brilliant job." He commented.

"Don't think just because your giving me compliments means that your going in my good book." She said looking at him.

"Oh alright, fine then. I've seen better, if that's what you want to hear."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat on a stretcher that was in the corridor. "I'm not particularly fond of you, if you haven't figured that out. I've worked my way to the top, and you. You just bask in your parents glory, people know you automatically."

"Jealous are we?" Harry stood in front of her smirking, with his arms folded.

"No I'm not jealous. Never mind you don't get what I'm trying to get across to your thick head." She said now annoyed, and got off the stretcher, walking down the hall, just wanting to get away from him. Without noticing she had walked into a different theatre, lucky no one was in there. Hermione stood by the operating table, thinking what it was like for patients.

Harry came in, and saw her by the table, he smiled. He was going to play her, get at her until she couldn't resist him anymore, she made him tick. "Oh, so is Dr. Granger mad at me?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm very much new to this. I know I'm not the best writer out there, but I can try my best. This probably isn't the best fan fiction, but I tried. Yes, there is no magic in this fic. Hermione and Harry are off hating each other. But eventually something is bound to happen right? Yes, yes there will be. There will be another chapter to come if you guys like this, which I'm not sure if you will. I hope you did. Constructive criticism is welcome, I probably need loads of it. What can I say? It's my first fan fiction ever.<p> 


	2. Temptation or Revelation?

A/N: I had this chapter written before I posted my first chapter, so it might be a bit cheesy and amateur. I edited it and proof read it a few times, so it's alright now. Better than it was before. I think I could have done better on it, but this was what I came up with. I'm not particularly good with scenes the scenes you are about to read, I tried though. And I did it to kind of lighten the mood between the two characters. I decided to post this now, since I've seen my ratings on the first chapter. They where fantastic, the sooner the better I thought! So I hope you enjoy as much as I did writing it for you!

Summary: The heated battle continues between our two beloved characters, not one of them particularly fond of each other. But does that heat rise to the next level?

* * *

><p>Hermione turned around at the sound of his voice, begin more annoyed that he followed her in, "Frankly, yes I am mad at you. Your making me feel like I am a complete idiot."<p>

"That's because you are one." Harry said trying getting her fired up, and indeed it did work.

She raised her eyebrows and started shouting, "I'm the idiot? Your the one that was just standing there when I was trying to save the patient's life in the trauma room! You we're standing there like the idiot, while I was the one doing the work! All you did was do stitches!"

"I did something though didn't I?" He said walking closer to her, until he was about two yards from her, and now she was looking ready to kill him. But before Hermione got to her response, Harry had pushed her down on the table.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She said surprised at his actions towards her. "Operating," was all he said to her. Her eyes widened, realizing what he meant by the term.

"Oh, no, no, no. Your not touching me." She said tightening her grip on her lab coat.

But Hermione's move only made him only want her more, Harry had gotten on top of her, Hermione just closed her eyes, just _hoping_ for him to get off of her. He stopped for a moment, and reached for a scalpel that was on a tray. Obviously someone had carelessly had forgotten it, just leaving it out like that. Hermione covered herself up even though she had no clue what Harry was going to do. Without a word Harry pulled some of her coat down, so that it showed part of her collar bone, and gave it a small slice.

Feeling the sting Hermione opened her eyes, "What the hell? Don't you dare go any further." She said firmly.

Yet again Harry ignored her and made the incision even deeper.

"Get off me, Potter! If you don't get off me this instant I'm going to file for a lawsuit and a restraining order!"

Harry instead dropped the scalpel onto the floor, still covered with some of Hermione's blood on it, and he started licking her collar bone where he had made the cut. He knew that she liked it because otherwise she would have pushed him off already, or made an attempt to, but she didn't.

After a moment Hermione thought to herself, _'I hate him, but how could I possible love him at the same time. I want him, and need him, but he's such an annoying arse. Wait, wait.' _She thought for a moment, then it clicked. _'He's trying to have sex with me…'_

"Just relax, your in good _hands_." Harry seductively implied.

"Oh, but what if it hurts doctor?" Hermione looked only to satisfy him, ,maybe even if it was just for this one moment.

"I'm not going to lying to you, it will hurt. But you have the best surgeon here, and I'm not going let anything happen to you. Just let the doctor do his job."

"Oh, of course Dr. Potter. I'm terribly sick." Hermione fake coughed, and smiled laying on the table. She normally didn't approve of intimacy around the hospital, and especially not to her. But this, this some how felt different.

"I'll do my very best, Dr. Granger, you'll be very proud." Harry quietly and softly licked her collar bone again, tasting her blood. She tasted so good, he couldn't wait until he could fully taste her.

Begin more confident and making herself know that she loved Harry made it better, she let him take off her lab coat and threw it on the floor below them. Be before she even knew it Hermione had taken Harry's coat and shirt off, and she thought look at his torso, _'So muscular and toned'_. Only her bra, pants, and knickers where left on, and as for Harry he only had his pants and boxers on.

Harry slid Hermione's pants off only leaving her in her undergarments, _'God, she's so sexy. She has so many beautiful curves, and her breasts they're perfect. Just my hand size, not to big and not to small, nice, round, and plump. They're natural.' _He smiled at his thoughts and kissed his away down to Hermione's chest, and slowly unclasped her bra, then took it off her. Exposing her natural look, the nipple just nice, round, and supple. Harry couldn't resist himself, he started licking the out edges of the nipple, causing Hermione to give a satisfactory moan. They where soft, and smooth like silk, milky even (pun intended). Then he made for it, suckling on her breast made an even more aroused Hermione, his other hand was now holding her right breast, and squeezing it gently. _'If this makes her moan like that, she hasn't yet experienced it all.'_ Harry let go of her breast and made his away back up to her mouth, licking her lips, requesting entrance. Hermione certainly opened up, and they kissed very long and passionate, their tongues' fighting for dominance. The lack of oxygen made them gasp for breath, panting and sweating. He couldn't hold out anymore, "I'm sorry to inform you Dr. Granger, but you have a serious condition and I need to perform an immediate physical exam."

"Of course, being thorough does each of us some good." Hermione smiled, as he pulled down her knickers and threw it somewhere on the floor. Long forgotten almost, but it wasn't like she actually cared at the moment.

With that Harry thrust finger into Hermione's clit, making her moan even louder. _'He has amazing fingering work, knows how to make a girl want more and more,' _She thought. "Do it." Hermione said just waiting and wanting for it to happen.

Harry smirked at her request, and pulled his finger out, then began to kiss her inner thigh, making his way past the hair and licked her clit. Almost taunting her. Harry stuck his tongue in even deeper making her groan, and arch her back a bit. _'She tastes better then I even imaged,' _He thought working his tongue as her muscles tightened around it, and couldn't wait anymore, his member had to get some of the action. He moved back up and slowly started kissing her stomach, while he pulled off his boxers and dropped them to the floor. Without her noticing that he did so, she enjoyed his kisses on her body, then right at that moment Harry thrust his groin in her. Hermione moaned even louder with pleasure. Harry grinned at feeling the sensation, it felt so good, and so right.

"Faster!" She demanded, it hurt her, but a good hurt. Now she knew that his groin was big, gave her even more ideas. As soon as Harry went inside her even more, Hermione arched her back, and her muscles tightened even more. Her orgasm was coming, she could feel it. _'I want more and more. He knows how to make a girl…'_ The climax was coming closer and closer, until it hit.

Harry pulled himself out of her, groaning with satisfaction, also sweating, and panting. there wasn't any room for him to lay down since the operating table was only meant for one person to lay on. So instead Harry just laid on her, calming down, as she was trying to do the same thing.

A moment or two passed and Hermione was still a bit lost of the breath, but now she knew it was time. _'Now it's my turn.' _She smiled, and traded places with him so now that he was the 'patient'. "I think you've done a great job, doctor. But now you look... a bit ill." Hermione said smirking, and licked her lips.

"Oh, I trust your judgment, Dr. Granger. You should begin diagnostics."

"Don't worry about a thing. I am known for my life saving work in surgery. Your in good hands Mr. Potter, I assure you I will find your ailment." Hermione said playfully, but also seriously as she found that explosion and chemistry with Harry. Yet she had no clue what she was doing, it was her first time at this, it was just that natural instinct that kicked in.

_'Her skin is so soft and silky, I can't get enough of it. I love it. I love the feeling of her body against mine, it feels so right. Nothing else can change this moment.' _Harry thought to himself, as he forced his muscles to relax.

Hermione grinned and thought, _'This is going to be enjoyable. And now... To begin my work.' _She began licking his lips and made her way down to his neck.

She was made her way down to his stomach, only staying at a steady pace, not wanting to rush things. So little things where going through their heads, all of this it was natural. She had no experience what so ever.

"Harry-" Hermione ceased her talking immediately once she had heard one of their pagers going off. Making that ever annoying vibrating noise.

Her head said that had to respond to it, but then her body didn't want to move from where it was. Harry knew what she was thinking, but his body was also saying the same thing hers was.

Her career came before anything else, the exception was family. But Harry wasn't family, he would be more categorized under love interest, or something under that revelation. Stopping everything she was beginning, she started looking for her pager. Convent enough it was at the tip of the table, threateningly close to slipping off. She wondered how it didn't as there wasn't all that much space, let alone for the both of them to lay on. It was a wonder, but not one she could solve as of the moment.

Frantically she took her pager, almost dropping it on the not-so-sterile floor anymore. She read the words, yet they didn't seem all that real. By looks of it she would be needed in another surgery, it wasn't that she didn't like surgery. It was the rather unfortunate moments it would come about, other than that she loved being a surgeon, well beside the fact that paperwork was a burden. Harry was still laying there, waiting for what she might do. Hermione gave him a glance of pity, and got off the table. "So your just going to go?" He asked disappointed, not only that he was still laying there, now sitting partially upright, but still naked.

"Yes, I have to. It's surgery. I can't just let the patient die." She was already half way dressed, clasping the back of her bra. "I'm a doctor, a surgeon, I have to try, it's my job. It's my oath to do so." Within the time Hermione was talking to Harry, she had quickly gotten dressed, and was now putting her chestnut colored hair into a tight bun.

"I know that, I am too. But now?"

"Yes now! It's necessary! A pericardial tamponade!"

"A pericardial tamponade.. really?"

"Yes, really. You git, I would never joke about something involving work."

Harry nodded, rushing to put his clothes back on, not bothering with his hair. As it was always unruly with a mind of it's own, only hoping that he didn't smell too bad because of the intimacy they where having. Hermione had already ran out of the theatre they where in, into another one down the corridor. The patient's condition was worsening by the second it wasn't her decision to not scrub in, though sterilization was one of the key facts. Right now it was a life threatening situation. She was capped, masked, gowned, and gloved within mere seconds. Of course they always had to prepared, it was always like that. If it wasn't there would be utter chaos.

When Harry had dashed into the observation room, looking at what Hermione was doing. She was already near done, inserting the syringe into the patient's heart to taking out the excess fluid.

_'She is indeed good at her job,' _he thought, even though he wasn't paying all that much attention to the procedure she was doing. It was short, but you could also tell that she had her mind set. Harry had to admire that, she had brains and looked good.

Once the closure had been done, Hermione pulled off her gown and gloves, but left the surgical cap on. Harry had left the observation deck as he saw her doing so, and paced down to meet her at the opening of the theatres' doors. He had made it just in time to see the one of the double doors open, and Hermione's figure come out. Smiling inwardly he jogged up to her. "Hey, good job," he breathed, catching his breath.

"Right, thank you." She nodded also in acknowledgment, placing her hands into her pockets'.

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks, mulling over what he had just asked her, and how to answer for him. Yet, she knew the immediate answer, but it wasn't going to be the answer he was looking for.

"Your calling me Hermione? I don't even know you, I know about you. But I don't know you. And since we are in a professional setting I would like to be referred to as Dr. Granger or Granger. If you where my friend, Hermione would be appropriate, but we are not friends. As I said before Potter, I'm a doctor I would like to be treated like one. I don't and won't stand for your crap or nonsense, I do not deal with drama. That's what Psyche is for."

"All I did was ask if you where okay..." He trailed off, looking at her, then shaking his head momentarily. "Fine, I'll just go do something else." Harry had walked around a corner leading to a different corridor, sparing her words.

Hermione some how managed a smirk on her lips, though she was only a resident, she was almost like an attending. Certainly acting one. She was great at everything, but it was only from practice and reading loads of books, which she loved doing anytime. But where the real practice came in was from doing procedures. Whenever spare time came about, she would go down into the morgue and take unclaimed cadavers. And that it was always good fun doing some dissecting now again. It provided the learned opportunity to learn more about the human body, and it's functions with all its medical glory.

This is where she belonged, it was her home. Her second home.

* * *

><p>AN: Another Author's Note... I know, I know. If you did ask me I did think I wrote this chapter a little cheesy, and I know some parts of the story didn't exactly flow like it did in the first chapter. I don't know, I think my first chapter is cheesy too, maybe it's just because I'm the writer. Maybe, maybe not. But I'm always in need of critiquing, or so I think. I haven't started the third chapter yet, but I've got a few ideas popping into my head. I'll start writing the third chapter once I see you guys like this chapter. REVIEWS! REVIEWS!


	3. Cooling Off

Hermione loved her family to the absolute extent possible. They meant everything to her, after all a person with morals like she had would have said the same thing. She had two loving parents, who would always be willing to give her advice on anything. Though they where busy most of time with their dental practice, they always seemed to manage things fairly well. And the fact that they trusted their only daughter. Even when she was young, coming home from school and having her parents return until six in the evening was a regular routine, just an everyday thing. There was also that Hermione loved doing things on her own, and she loved school. Homework, studying, reading, the whole nine yards. Being that her parents taught her school was a very important thing, and that it would be the one to carve the path of her future. She had to try hard, go above and beyond.

No matter how much anyone denied it, men still where superior in society. It was much easier for them to be successful. For woman? Not so much. Woman had to work two times harder, two times longer, and always be a step ahead, it was just the way the world worked. And that would only get them partially recognized for their efforts. And that was just what Hermione had done. Some might have called it being a Know-It-All, but she begged to differ such a thing. Maybe just exercising her logical mind. After all she was known for being a smart person. No one had a doubt about that.

She knew she could be great, in whatever she decided to do, just as long as she put her mind to it. Being exposed to medical references at a young age, Hermione was easily incised into it. It was something she could learn more and more about. After all things where constantly changing in health care. New procedures, new advancements, and really anything else one would be able to think about. Like she was meant to be there, to help people, to help save lives. She was so much more than just a doctor, even though it was just her title. Yes, she was a person, a human. She did make mistakes, and was willing to take responsibility for anything that she had done, wither good or bad. It was just apart of being an adult.

But one thing she didn't claim have to have, which was to decide to take life away from people. People, especially the ones in grief, usually took to seeing doctors as if the doctors themselves saw themselves as Gods. With the ability to tell a person if they would live or not. That wasn't the case at all, but sometimes it did come down to one of those decisions, and it was heart breaking, but one would have to think on the logical side. Should this person remain here and suffer, or go on and then be pain free? Was there potential where a patient could wake up? Sometimes it would just be too much for a person, they couldn't handle it. And felt like they had to get 'closure' for the person they loved. That's where it could turn dangerous. Yet it was true, doctors did hold life and death in their hands, sometimes it just wasn't enough. They would be too far gone, no matter how hard they worked. Just sometimes it could work, and that's where miracles where born.

"Why did it have to be him? Why did I have to get him?" She half shouted to no one but herself, pacing around in an empty supply room. Thinking it would probably be less obvious for her to be found there, let alone interrupted by someone. It would give her time to think, maybe, if she could organize her thoughts properly enough to do so. "He's so bloody arrogant and self absorbed! I can't believe him! Argh!" There was nothing more in the world that could irritate her more than the mentioning of Harry Potter. What the hell, she had sex with him, so? Did it mean she held something for him? No. Did she dislike him? Yes. Did she hate him? No. None of it made sense to her, how could that have happened, yet there she knew how it happened. How he thought so highly of himself and how he did things. It was despicable. It sickened her just thinking about it, thinking about him.

Still she had to think he did offer vast knowledge, he was regarded for a reason, surely he knew about the work his parents did. The information they must have acquired over the years, before their tragic deaths. He proved not to be useless, but she still didn't like him. He certainly needed a check in balance every now and again. A down sizing in his ego wouldn't hurt that much. It wasn't like she was going to try and ruin his career. Something he apparently worked hard at to be where he was. Even if he did have a differ option of the hospital.

Mentally exhausted, Hermione sat down on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees. Maybe it was just best for her to get over it. After all it was just work, lucky she didn't have to deal with him else where. That would have been hell if she did. She rested her head down on her knees, sighing to herself. It wasn't even noon, and her shift didn't end until tomorrow, hopefully. That was if nothing came in that was too serious, in which they would have to have all hands on deck. She couldn't wish for anything more than to be back at her flat, and for the first time away from the hospital. How could he just make her feel like that? Defensive, angered, and agitated. That's all she really felt when Harry was around. Normally she didn't feel like that about anyone, she believed that everyone deserved a chance, yet this time is somehow felt different.

Slowly she brought herself together, clearing her mind of the events that had occurred within the hours that she was happened to be around Harry. At least she could temporarily forget about him. Getting the last of her thoughts out, Hermione got up from the floor, making sure she looked composed. The only thing she could do was get back to work, the best option out of all the rest she had floating about her mind. Quietly, Hermione walked out of the closet, looking around momentarily as if to make sure no one saw her come out. She didn't know why, but she did. After assuring herself no one had seen her walk out, she made her way to one of the nurse's station, passing a couple of visitors, nurses and other doctors from different departments going to see a patient. All in all it was busy as usual.

He sighed, making his way to the canteen, what the hell was wrong with him? What did he do? Why didn't she like him? Was it something he had done wrong? Uncertainty filled the young doctor's mind, and maybe even doubt. Harry wore a grim look, his hands shoved into pockets as he tried navigating the hospital's corridors. He had really no clue where he was going, being the Hermione was suppose to be the one to show him around the place and he didn't really want to ask anyone.

The world and society was complicated. Everything was so complicated. Women in general where complex, individual creatures. There was so much to learn from them, they where beautiful. But even the best of them they all have their own doubts, their insecurities. It was one of those things that made them so divine and mysterious. Working so hard in effort and time, it was a wonder when sometimes things didn't pay off.

When Harry arrived at the canteen, after a couple of minutes of searching he had grabbed a measle turkey sandwich and a bottle of water. Grabbing a lone table near the one of the windows, he tossed the sandwich and placed the bottle a little more firmer then he could have. Frustration was within him, as he sat down. There was no one he could possibly talk to there, at least not at the moment. With a fluid movement, Harry pinched the bridge the of his nose, then placed his elbows in the table covering his face with his hands. Life was hard. There was no lie about that.


End file.
